Chapter 32
Chapter 32 is the thirty-second chapter of the Dead Mount Death Play manga. Official Blurb The misunderstanding between Phantom Solitaire and Xiaoyu gets even worse! Meanwhile, the corpse god receives a troubling phone call...From Yen Press. Synopsis Via cell phone, Fire-Breathing Bug states to the Corpse God that it was “deplorable” for “them” to take in a “child like you.” The Corpse God, shaken, demands to know what the Bug meant when it invoked Sabaramond’s name: he asks if Sabaramond is “on this side;” and whether the Bug (with whom he is unfamiliar) is from his own home empire or with the Nyanild Kingdom. The Bug (suited figure, stairwell) claims not to be familiar with the word ‘Nyanild,’ though the alleged Bug standing at the building’s entrance (woman, wearing a raincoat) asks “are you playing dumb”—only to then say, “It’s probably....not that.” One of the Bug individuals goes on to wonder whether “Polka” is different from ‘them’, appearing to presume that “Polka” is a hostile and not different at all. Finally, they ask ‘’what’’ “Polka Shinoyama” is. The Corpse God, at an utter loss with the situation, considers the possibility that he is being watched (owing to how recently the Bug’s words were burned into the wall). Using his abilities to detect nearby people, he confirms the following: nobody else is on his floor; Sayo Shinoyama is alone on the floor below; multiple people are positioned around the building; and two individuals are on the roof. At the last observation, he and the real Polka Shinoyama do a double take and look upward as one. On the roof, Tena Sorimura manages to evade Xiaoyu Lei’s next two attacks and acts nonchalant, though in truth his heart is racing; flummoxed as to who the ‘kid’ really is, he beseeches the “Goddess of Fortune” for her favor. Having been unable to so much as scratch Sorimura, Xiaoyu drops his weapons in irritation and internally puzzles over who Sorimura is and why he wants to meet with Polka—though, it might instead be that Sorimura wants to meet with Polka’s impostor. To find out, he decides to ask some leading questions—starting with whether Sorimura has met with an individual named Hosorogi. Sorimura seizes upon the name and alludes to a debt he intended to ‘repay’ Hosorogi, though he does not in fact know who Hosorogi is. This claim is immediately challenged, as Xiaoyu questions how a wanted criminal could be indebted to a police inspector, and Xiaoyu further wonders if this means he arranged to have the police shoot his dummy on the dirigible. Sorimura’s heart rate increases upon his realizing that he made the wrong choice, though Xiaoyu interprets the increased rate to mean he was potentially spot on. Rather than admit he does not know Hosorogi, Sorimura claims that while the sniper was "an act arranged and performed by someone else," the incident indicated to him something "must have happened to Hosorogi"—and so, he decided to come over and investigate. Xiaoyu remains confused as to how Sorimura is actually related to Hosorogi, but intends to make Sorimura spill the truth no matter if he is or is not the enemy. He resumes a fighting stance, at which Sorimura warns him he will be "in for a shock" should he advance any further. Undeterred, Xiaoyu dashes forward—and Lemmings drops between him and Sorimura with incredible force. The raincoat-wearing Bug, still on her cell phone and still outside the entrance, looks up toward the roof in apparent surprise. Ranmaru Yatsu and Danjo Tozawa approach her from behind and introduce themselves as belonging to Shinjuku Station's community safety section; with bright smiles, they wonder why she is wearing a raincoat when it is not raining and point out a child should not be out at three in the morning. The bug ends the call. On the other end, with Sabaramond's name echoing in his ears, the Corpse God mulls over how aspects of his home world are indisputably bleeding into his new world. How he had become an enemy of his world and ran away from it, so corrupted as to be unable to return; how that world holds memories of his precious friends. The Corpse God puts on his hoodie with urgency, for he senses Lemmings above and a 'presence' in a hurry below and further reasons that the person who called him is likely nearby. As he summons his magic, he declares his first step will be to "get this place under his control." References Category:Manga Chapters